


Milfology-Enid/Wilhamena

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Series: Milfology [7]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Body Worship, Breasts, Butts, Cam Girl, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Filming, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Mother/daughter incest, Nipples, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sex Cam worker, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, body oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wilhamena hekps her daughter with her streaming show
Relationships: Enid/Wilhamena(OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Milfology [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726447
Kudos: 11





	Milfology-Enid/Wilhamena

Enid set the camera as she prepared for the shoot. Working at the bodega was fulfilling as a hero, but wasn’t exactly a money maker. It wasn’t that she was hurting for money but college is expensive, so the ninja teen had to do what she could do for some extra cash. 

Not to be conceded, but Enid knew that she was considered very sexy. Particularly her large and shapely bottom. So she turned to posting sexy pictures of herself on the internet. She started doing cheesecake pin-ups, her wearing tights, short skirts, swimsuits that sort of thing and it took off quite well. So she started doing tasteful nudity; she was nude but didn’t show anything. And that did really well. So she jumped at the next step and did the full monty, baring it all on camera. She made so much money. It wasn’t long until she made the jump to videos; spreading herself, jiggling her ass, squeezing her tits, and masterbating herself. That kind of stuff. 

“You're sitting up a new video honey?” Enid turned around and saw her mom in the doorway. When her mom found out she was becoming a cam girl, she was nothing but supportive. A horn dog herself, Wilhamena became a fixture of the ninja's videos. “Got any plans for it?”

“Nah, was just gonna wing it.”

“Oh! Mind if I join?” 

“Sure Mom. Any ideas?”

She went into a box of tools and toys and pulled out some lube. “How about this. The vampire turned on the camera and pulled off her daughter’s top. She poured the oil down her chest. It caused her brown skin to shine. As she massaged Enid’s chest, her daughter undressed her. Undoing the laces of her gown, causing it to fall down. Enid has never known for her mother to wear a bra and true to form, she was greeted to Wilhamena’s nipples. 

Wilhamena made sure the camera could see her tits. Enid took the oil and used it to coat her mother’s chest. Mother and daughter groped each other. Wihamena pulled Enid in for a kiss. Enid was careful to avoid her mother’s vampire teeth as their tongue westled. Her mother was always very physical with her. Touching, rubbing, hugging. When her mother wanted to make their relationship sexual, Enid didn’t even find it strange. It was just a natural evolution of their relationship. And if pervets were willing to pay to watch them fuck, more money for them. 

Enid broke the kiss and turned around; presenting her backside. Wilhamena pulled the tights down and Enid stepped out of them when they hit the floor. She shivered as her mother poured the oil down her backside and rubbed it in. The vampire massaged her daughter’s thighs. 

“Okay, now do me.” 

As Wilhamena turned around and Enid pulled down the rest of her gown. She mirrored her mother’s action on her own butt. Enid spread the cheeks and gave Wihamena’s anus a quick kiss. 

“Baby!” She turned around, her hot crotch in Enid’s face. “If you liked my donut, then you’ll love my peach.” Enid tongue pressed against her wet slit. Wiilhamena spread her legs far apart, giving the internet a good view of her daughter eating her out. While not a vampire, Enid knew how to use her teeth. She softly placed her clit between her teeth and swirled her tongue around. “Oh baby! Right there! You’re making Mommy feel so good. Mommy loves you baby. Mommy loves you!” Her voice became a series of squeals as Enid picked up the pace. Wilhelmena came, ejaculating into Enid’s face. 

“Okay Baby, your turn.” Using her vampire powers, Wilhelmena levitated a strap on out of the toy box in the room. It put itself on her. The vampire picked up her daughter from behind and inserted the strap on into her wet sex. It was easy due to her vampire strength. 

As she thrusted into her daughter, she magiced the camera in the air so the audience could get a better view. She zoomed in on the strap on pounding Enid’s hungry pussy. 

“Oh, oh Mom.”

“That’s right baby. Let Momma make you feel good.”

“Mom I’m…” Enid hit her peak, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, screaming in ecstasy.

‘That’s right baby, cum for Mommy.” 

Once Endi came down, Wilhelmena set her daughter on the ground. With a flick of her fingers the camera shut off. 

Endi looked up at her mother. “Huh, huh do you think they liked it?” 

“They loved it.”


End file.
